Ever since man learned to use fire, he has constantly sought new and more efficient sources of energy. Most early energy sources converted matter into energy by burning matter which was relatively inefficient and resulted in substantial quantities of waste material, such as ash, which accumulated and required allocation of space and effort for disposal of such water. More recently, with the discovery of atomic fission and lasing, energy sources have been provided which yield far greater energy than previous energy sources. Moreover, at least with lasers, the waste materials readily recombine with other particles so that waste disposal problems are greatly reduced and in many cases eliminated. Nevertheless, the search for new and more efficient energy sources continues.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patent was considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,504,954 Guers, etal 12 March 1985 ______________________________________
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
______________________________________ PATENT NUMBER INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,014,183 Berk, etal 19 Dec. 1961 3,244,993 Schloemann 5 Apr. 1966 3,258,703 Moore 28 Jun. 1966 3,379,985 Matsuno 23 Apr. 1968 3,681,710 Lary, etal 1 Aug. 1972 ______________________________________
The patent to Guers et al relates to a laser system having a stationary magnet encircling a housing within which is a laser mechanism including a rotating member for circulating fluid through the lasing chamber.